Chapter 3
Chapter 3 Is the third chapter of the Girl Friends manga. Chapter Information Mari still shocked and flustered as Akko is still on top of her wonders why Akko is apologizing to her, As Akko moves in closer Mari begins to notice how nice Akko`s face is and that she wears makeup too which causes Mari`s heart to race. Mari says that it is really something to see Akko up so close and begins to move closer to Akko but Akko then opens her eyes and says Mari name which startles Mari, Mari asks Akko what she was apologizing for which makes Akko laugh and call her cute again. Akko then goes on that she really is sorry and that she has done it again and claims that she was warned about it by Tamamin, Akko then remembers the talk she had with her right after she had gotten Mari`s haircut Tamamin says that while her hair did look nice Mari is a shy, polite person and that she probably wouldn`t say anything about it even if she hated it. Akko then goes on to tell Mari that she now knows that she was pushing her personal preferences on Mari but Mari says that she was not and that she enjoys the changes and enjoys her new hair style and she is having fun. Akko then says that she is enjoying it too and watching Mari and that it is like playing dress up, Akko thens says that while she does like the current cloths Mari has on it does not fit her style Mari then notices how revealing that outfit is and agrees. Akko asks Mari what kinds of cloths does she like, The next day Sugiyama, Tamamin, Akko and Mari go out shopping Sugiyama and Tamamin both buy what they want after trying them on even though both said that they ere not going to buy anything as it was too expensive and Mari and Akko are left alone to shop. Mari tells Akko that the three of them like different types of cloths and Akko agrees and says that is why they usually split up and go to different stores when out and that is why it took so long that day as they must stop in many different stores. Akko also explains that when she does go out shopping she usually stays out until dawn and after she is done she tries on all the new cloths and notes that it is like a one person fashion show, Akko tells Mari that once they get dressed up they can take more photo booth pictures and send the pictures through their cellphones and stop at more stores. Later Mari finally arrives home and asks her mother if she can come with her the next time she goes cloths shopping to pick out her own cloths her mother says yes but rather than that have Mari take her own money to go herself and get new cloths. Mari`s father asks her mother whats wrong and her mother notes that it is almost as if she had fallen in love with a boy which causes her father to become shocked. In her room Mari is happy she got to buy her own cloths for the first time,while laying down she wonders what she is gonna wear with her new outfit and falls asleep and dreams about being in a fashion show with Akko and everyone. Category:Girl Friends Manga Chapters